


Phases

by GailVilla21



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailVilla21/pseuds/GailVilla21
Summary: Bonnibel tries to fix some things but somehow ends up fixing Marceline.





	1. I have a Say

**Author's Note:**

> I am using this as a platform to improve my writing skills (if i do have one) and (somehow fucked up) imagination.

Marceline was nervous alright, she had always been a trouble maker. Making her own rules and breaking skulls. But she always got away with it, not until this day. Where she got caught and actually went to prison. She could’ve just let it slip but she didn’t. Not when they were saying things about her Bonnie.

* * *

It was just another night of partying for most of the people inside the house. But that was not the case for the two ladies who just entered the chaotic place. Marceline was finally able to convince the goody two shoed straight A student –Bonnibel Bubblegum to loosen up and attend to one of the college parties. Marceline felt high and mighty for being the first one to drag the perfect Bonnibel to the chaotic night life she was used to. Bonnibel on the other hand, is anxious of the new environment and weary of not studying in advance for the lesson next week.

“Holy Shit! Do my eyes deceive me? Is Bonnibel Bubblegum actually partying tonight?” Keila, Marceline’s friend and bandmate appeared from the thick crowd, almost drunk but looking sober.

“Yeah, Marcy dragged me here. She was whining for weeks about me always declining her. I just gave in.” It was true, Bonnibel declined Marceline’s offer for what felt like a hundred times.

Ever since they met at Dr. Petrikov’s lab, Marceline kept appearing and despite her dumb look she was actually pretty smart. Pretty and smart. Not that Bonnibel would actually admit that to Marceline, it would just make her head bigger. Marceline rambled about how Bonnie would not go out of campus after her time at the lab, how she would not go to her mini shows for fun. how uptight she always was.Marcy ignored her for a few days and as much as Bonnie liked the silence during her time in the lab, she actually missed Marceline’s annoying glee and distasteful remarks so she went and talked to the childish lady and traded talking for well, this. Night life, as they called it.

“It’s great that you came though, we could finally sing that stupid new song now.” Keila finished her can of beer. “I’m sorry, I don’t seem to follow what you are talking about.” Keila gestured her to follow and so she did. Leaving Marceline on the sea of drunk college students.

“There’s this new song for our upcoming album and that asshat Marceline won’t sing it until you’re there to listen to it. We missed a lot of potential sponsors because of her antics but you know, Mar-Mar’s like that and we just have to deal with it.” Bonnie was stunned, so that was the reason she kept inviting her to her shows and why she was always so mad the day after.

“Sooo, I’m just gonna leave you here, we have to play our set now. If something goes wrong just yell for help okay? Or just smash some heads.” That wasn’t assuring but Bonnie was too dumbfounded to say anything.

A few minutes later, the band was on the quad yet Bonnie could only see Marceline looking so perfect with her plaid shirt and awesomely customized axe-bass. Everything came in a blur and Marceline was the only focus, singing the song that was meant for her.

* * *

“Hey Bon, did you like the song?” Marceline asked while taking the seat beside Bonnibel and putting her arm behind the couch.

“Are you kidding? I loved it. I heard from Keila that you saved that for me. Thank you.” Bonnie didn’t know why she did it but it seemed to be the perfect moment to kiss Marceline’s cheek. The other lady burned red and tried to hide it with the empty cup she was pretending to drink. “I-I I’m gonna get a drink.” Marceline said and hurried to get her drink.

As Marceline approached the refill station, she overheard some people talking shit. “Dude, isn’t that Bonnibel Bubblegum? Damn she’s so hot.” “Hmm some straight A huh? I’ve always wondered how she would look naked.” Marceline didn’t want to fight not when Bonnibel’s here so she held back and resumed to fill up her drink. “Bet I can take her home and damn for a fucking nerd, she’s got it hot and nice.”.

Marceline gripped hard on the bottle. She can’t take it not when they were eye fucking Bonnie, and saying dirty stuff about her. Only Marceline was allowed to do that.

Everything went dark and hell broke loose. The next thing she knew, her beer was empty and the stool was broken, blood was dripping from her head and the motherfuckers were unconscious surrounded by broken glass, chairs and tables. People were staring with excitement from the usual fight but she didn’t care, she only wanted to remove the horrified expression from Bonnibel’s face. The frat people who owned the house didn’t seem too happy as well. The ambulance came soon enough to rescue three unconscious bodies. And the police also came, to arrest Marceline for damage of property and physical injuries. She wanted to run, but she chose not to, not when Bonnibel was there telling her it would be fine and that she must face the consequences of her reckless actions. 

* * *

“Abadeer, you’re out. Someone bailed you.” The police said and opened the cell for her to go out. Outside the station, she found Bonnibel silently waiting but also shaking maybe because she was cold. It was only natural that Marceline removed her jacket and wrapped it around Bonnie who was wearing sleeveless top. “Oh, thanks Marcy.” Bonnibel said as she wrapped it closely to her cold body.

“No, thank you Bonnie.” Marceline said as she started walking towards her car. She didn’t how it got here, maybe Bonnie drove it. She has the extra key anyway.

“For what?” Bonnie followed suit. “Oh you know, for driving my car here” Marceline pushed the unlock button and the car made the sound of being unlocked. “Silly, of course how else could have I gotten here?” Bonnie followed and sat on the shotgun seat.

Marcy started the car, “And of course for bailing me out, how much did that cost you anyway?”

“Uhh, actually I called your dad, he was the one who bailed you out.” There was a long pause and the engine died “You what?” Marceline said every word carefully and hissed at the last word.

“I-I’m sorry okay? I panicked. I didn’t know what to do.”

“You could have called Simon or Betty or whoever! Why did you call my dad of all people?!” Bonnie has never seen Marcy this angry at her. “I thought it could somehow help fix your relation-” “You don’t make the decisions here Bonnie! Who gave you the right anyway?”

“Marcy, I didn’t mean to-”

“Just shut up! You don’t have a say in this!”

“I have a say in this because I care for you!” Bonnibel lashed back, she couldn’t contain her emotions.

“No, you don’t! You’re just a friend whose there when I’m all nice and useful but you will just leave me in the end!”

“Is that how you look at me?” Hurt was evident on Bonnibel’s voice “Isn’t that how it always is with people?” Painful memories flashed through Marceline’s mind and it just fueled her emotions.

“And here I thought I had a special spot on Marceline Abadeer’s heart.” Bonnie scoffed

“It’s not like you really like me. You-you just tolerate me.” Marceline looked away, this was too much. She was losing the fight she started and she hated it.

“How would you know? You never asked. But yes, I like you more than a friend should. I like you a lot it’s….. it's imprudent.” Bonnie never anticipated she would be the one to confess first. She knew Marceline liked her, she just waited for the other lady to make a move.

“I-I like you too. I really really do.” Marceline said silently. Bonnibel just hummed and looked at the road outside as it started to rain.

“What does that make us?” Marceline asked as she stared at Bonnibel. “Are we dating now?” Marceline inquired once again. And it seemed to take Bonnibel in surprise as her eyes widened as she looked at Marceline. “After all the spiteful things you said? Not really. You’re back to phase 1.” Marceline didn’t seem to understand as she scrunched her nose and knit her brows together.

“What the fuck is Phase 1?”

“Figure that out yourself.” Bonnibel seemed to enjoy this turn of events

“So…..what does that make us?” Marceline asked eagerly before starting the engine.

“Figure that out yourself.” Bonnibel yawned as she held Marceline’s jacket tighter.

Maybe Bonnibel Bubblegum does have a say in my life afterall, Marceline thought as she smiled and drove back to the dormitory where Bonnie stayed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunson wants to talk with Bonnibel and Marceline is interested.

It’s been 2 days and Marceline doesn’t know what a fucking Phase is.

 “Kei! Come on tell me. I’m going nuts!” Marceline hysterically plopped on her bed. She has been asking Keila what Phase 1 is for what felt like forever yet the other woman would just laugh at her for even asking.

“She said you have to figure it out yourself, and it would be cheating if I help you.” Keila reasoned as she sorted Marceline’s dirty clothes from the recently washed ones. “and please, Marceline, put your underwear to the place where they should be which is not under the bed.” Keila continued on ranting about how messy Marceline’s room is but kept on cleaning it anyway.

“Whatever, what are you doing here anyway? I didn’t call for room service.” Marceline asked while watching Keila arrange her shoes.

“Because we have to meet Mr. Vandalstine. Seriously Marce, what is wrong with you?”

“We are not leaving. Not until you tell me what phase 1 is.” Marceline said as she sat firmly on the bed. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Keila stared in disbelief, “Are you a fucking child? Come on Marce!” she tried dragging Marceline out of bed but all to no avail.

“No. You. Have. To. Tell. Me.” Marceline replied with conviction while folding her arms across her chest.

“You’re acting like a stupid child, do you know that?” Keila asked with an irritated look.

“Yes, and you’re acting like a jerk.” Marceline talked back but she got up and started to fix herself.

“Yeah? If I’m a jerk what are you?”

“Fuck you.” Marceline replied with a smile. She’s been acting like a stupid and child and she can’t help but laugh at herself.

“No thanks.” Keila started to walk towards the door but looked back before closing it. “I’ll be waiting downstairs. Time is running.” Keila closed the door and Marceline sighed as she continued fixing herself.

What the hell is phase 1 and why is nobody telling me what it is? She pondered.

* * *

 

Bonnibel received another text message from Keila stating how miserable Marceline has been over a made-up term. She doesn’t even know what it really meant, she just said it because she remembered Jake talking about the phases of his life and it was the first word that came to her mind.

Bonnibel was enjoying this so she replied,

‘Let her be’ with a smiling emoji. She’s not really the emoji type of person but Marceline told her that her messages were to bland and given that people cannot hear the tone, there is a big possibility that they might misunderstand her so Marceline taught her that using a little emoji could help her with that.

“Bonnibel, I’ve heard from Blanche that you went to a party with Marceline and it didn’t end well.” Dr. Petrikov approached her while she was invested to her experiment. She took a glance at Blanche who was giving her an apologetic look.

“That is correct Dr. Petrikov.” She addresses him formally out of respect but the Doctor doesn’t seem to appreciate that.

“Please Bonnibel, just Simon. I want a casual environment here at the lab.” Simon then sat at the stool across Bonnibel, “What exactly happened with Marcy?” Bonnibel found it adorable that Simon called Marceline with her nickname and the fact that he constantly cares for the trouble maker makes it even more adorable. But despite that fact, Bonnibel is afraid to tell him any details as it may dishearten Marceline just as what happened when she called Hunson. Simon seemed to have noticed her hesitation so he stood up and fixed his glasses, “Okay then, I understand and respect your silence.” Simon then walked back to his table and continued his work.

“Hey Bonnibel, I’m sorry. He kind of saw me scanning the pictures from the party and he saw Marceline on those pictures and then he started asking questions.” Bonnibel understood her, Dr. Petrikov can be pretty persuasive sometimes.

“It’s fine. I didn’t notice you at the party.” Bonnibel heard her phone buzz but she was too invested on her experiment and conversation that she chose to ignore it.

“Well, I was just there to keep an eye for my sister. You on the other hand was having fun with Marceline and her friends.” She heard a hint of teasing but she chose to ignore it.

“They made me really comfortable, at least before the brawl. Do you know what exactly happened? Marceline wouldn’t tell me how the fight started.”

“Well, they said that the guys he beat up were talking about some girl and Marcy didn’t like it and then you know what happened.” Blanche is now fixing her things and about to leave.

“You staying behind?” She took a glance at her wristwatch and noticed that it’s almost time for lunch. “Just a bit, would it be okay if we continue this conversation over lunch?” Bonnibel asked while jotting down her observations and time sequence for the experiment. “Seems okay.”

They are now eating lunch at a brunch restaurant. Blanche loves breakfast so much that she eats it for every meal.

“So anyways, I haven’t seen much of Marceline after the party. You think she went to jail?” Blanche asked, her eyes full of curiosity.

“No, Her father bailed her out. She might be spending time with her band.” Bonnibel replied casually and resumed on eating her lunch.

“Her father huh, I thought they had some issues.” That made Bonnibel uncomfortable, of course she knew they had some issues but maybe she could fix that, now that they’ve known of the affection they have for each other, she’s thinking that maybe Marcy would let her help.

“Maybe they are trying to sort things out.” Bonnibel then realized that their topic was revolving around Marceline. “You seem to have an interest in Marceline. Why is that?” Bonnibel didn’t mean to squint her eyes but she did.

The question seemed to have caught the other girl off-guard as she shifted uncomfortably on her seat and her face went a little red. “Oh no, it’s just that I know her back in high school and she was such a bully, although she seem like a different person when I met her in the lab. I was just wondering if she’s really changed.” Blanche defended but as what Bonnibel learned from her humanities, the other girl is nervous.

“Why are you nervous then?”

“What? I-I’m not.” Blanche averted her eyes from looking at Bonnibel’s.

“There’s no point in lying here.” Bonnibel shrugged.

“Ugh fine, it’s just that I really want to be friends with her. She seems cool. That’s it.” Bonnibel can see that there is something more to that but she chose to ignore it.

“I can ask her to come to the lab after whatever she’s doing.” Bonnibel said nonchalantly. She wants to help.

“Really you can do that?” Blanche asked with disbelief and it might be her strained eyes but Bonnibel swears she saw her eyes sparkle.

Bonnibel fetched her phone from her bag to prove that she can only to find out that she left her phone at the lab. Only then did she remember the constant buzzing of her phone a while ago.

“Oh glob, I left my phone at the lab. I should head back.”

Bonnibel was breathing heavily from running. She only came at the lab to get her phone but was held up by some foot traffic. She was already running late to her Econ class which started 5 minutes ago. It’s not like her to be late and she kept on scolding herself for that.

As soon as she arrived at the room, she was surprised to see nobody there.

“Free-cut, bubblegum. Didn’t you read the message I sent you?” She turned around to see Marceline popping a bubblegum.

“Oh,” was all that she could say as she opened her phone to see 15 messages, one from Hunson asking her to meet up with him, another from Keila updating her about Marceline’s misery, and the rest from Marceline, asking where she was, asking her out for lunch, asking where she is and the likes. The last one read

> ‘ _I don’t know if you’re really ignoring me on purpose, bubblegum but we have free-cut. Professor Lemonface had to do something._

“Marcy, please stop calling me Bubblegum I’m actually starting to believe it’s my name. and I am sorry, I was not able to read your messages. I was busy.” She didn’t really hate being called bubblegum but it reminded her of the shameful incident where multiple gums where stuck on her hair that she had to cut it short, thus bubblegum.

Marceline just shrugged and kneeled in front of her, for a moment Bonnibel’s world stopped and all that there is was Marceline kneeling in front of her and tying her shoelace. _Oh._

She was still flustered from embarrassment _‘what are you thinking bonnibel? Of course it’s the shoelace what else could it be?’_

She composed herself and mustered her strength to ask Marceline if she’d had lunch already.

“Nah, I was waiting for your confirmation to our supposed lunch.” Marceline half-smiled as she pats her stomach. Bonnibel felt sorry for the Raven haired woman but she know this move too well.

“Are you guilt-tripping me?” It was too obvious she didn’t need to ask but she did anyway. Marceline used to guilt-trip her everytime she is not able to meet her demands and whims, and so often they worked.

“I am not.” Marceline was obviously telling a lie as she was trying to hide a smile.

“Yes, you are.” Bonnibel insisted as she started to walk away from Marceline and towards the building exit.

“Is it working?” Marceline got ahead of Bonnibel to face her and started walking backwards

“So you are guilt-tripping me?” Bonnibel smirked, she knew where this is going.

“Only if it’s working.” Marceline shrugged and walk alongside Bonnibel as she bumped into someone. “It is working isn’t it?” Bonnibel blushed as Marceline put her arm around Bonnibel’s shoulders. Bonnibel sighed and asked Marceline her most awaited question.

“Fine, where do you want to eat?” A victorious grin was plastered on Marceline’s face

“My place. Will you cook for me?” Bonnibel blushed at the thought of it.

“You know I am still flourishing my cooking, it won’t be as good as eating out.” Bonnibel was already thinking of what to cook but she can only think of pastries and sweets as it is the best thing she can make. She wants to serve the best for Marceline but her nest won’t be enough to fill her appetite.

“I don’t mind. I want fries though and I know you’re already thinking of making cookies so please don’t. You can cook some weird food; my taste buds would be happy to judge.” It was one of the qualities that Bonnibel really liked about Marceline, she was always willing to help Bonnibel achieve her goal even if it meant eating food -if you can still call it that, try substances that Bonnibel created herself. She always made sure that Bonnibel felt happy and in return,  Bonnibel does her best not to harm Marceline any more than that.

“Will pasta be okay?” Again, Bonnibel blushed as Marceline opened the building’s door for her.

“Yeah, sure.” It was only then that Bonnibel realized that she would be cooking at Marceline’s place and she sensed a hidden agenda.

“Wait, Marcy no!” She grabbed Marceline’s hand that was about to open the room

“What do you mean no?” Marceline gave her a questioning look.

“No, I am not going to help you clean your apartment.” Marceline then, burst out laughing and starts tearing up. “What are you laughing at?” Bonnibel gave her a curious look and Marceline gave her an amused smile in return. “It’s okay Bon, you’re not gonna clean my apartment. Seriously, I just want to eat your cooking.” Marceline continued on opening the door and Bonnibel was surprised to see the place all cleaned up.

Marceline used to invite her over for study sessions, sleepovers or whatever excuse Marceline would use and all of it had an ulterior motive of asking her to help clean the place. “Did some anomaly happen here? Did you clean your place?” Bonnibel inquired as she settled her things on the couch and roamed her eyes around the place to see that it really is tidy. “Yeah, an anomaly called Keila. So anyway, do your stuff I’m gonna go change.” Marceline then entered her room and left Bonnibel alone.

_So pasta, huh._ Bonnibel thought of how her last pasta was better than the previous disasters so she reflected on what adjustments to make. It was not long that she started cooking.

“Bon! This is so much better than the last pasta! And these fries are so much better than anything I’ve ever eaten.” Bonnibel didn’t like flattery but she liked how Marceline was praising her food. _I could definitely get used to this._

“Or you know, I’m just really hungry.” Marceline smirked but continued eating shortly.

As she was eating like a famished child, Bonnibel smiled and secretly took a photo of Marceline, although it failed as the flash went off and Marceline caught her.

“You know, _Bubblegum_ you could have just asked for it. I’m always willing to serve the fans.” Marceline gave a mischievous smile and Bonnibel was as red as the tomato sauce. A call caught her off the trance though.

_Hunson Abadeer_

“Oh, Marcy I’ll excuse myself. I have to take this call.” Marceline gave her a thumbs up without even looking at her as she was too busy pigging out that she choked. Bonnibel gave her a glass of water and stroked her back to stop her from coughing before going outside to answer the call.

“Good Day, Mr. Abadeer” She formally greeted the caller

“Please, enough with the formalities Bonnibel.”

“Okay, how may I help you Hunson?”

“That’s more like it. I’d like to discuss matters involving my daughter with you.”

“Oh, yes. Of course, when?” Bonnibel waved to Phoebe, Marceline’s neighbor across the hall.

“I was thinking maybe dinner? I’ll tell my assistant to send you the details. I’ve got to go.” Bonnibel wasn’t able to say another word since the line was already dead. What’s up with people dragging her to meals today?

“Hey Bonnibel, is Marceline there?” she was about to open the door when Phoebe asked her a question.

“Yes. Do you want to come in?” Bonnibel opened the door for the both of them but Phoebe raised her hand and gestured a no.

“No, just tell Marcy that I need the container of last night’s lasagna. Thanks.” Phoebe then entered her apartment and closed the door. Bonnibel felt something weird. _I’m not the only one she asks to cook for her?_

“Hey Bon, thanks again for the pasta. I left some for you in the fridge.” Marceline was already washing the dishes when she entered the kitchen.

“Yeah sure thanks. So Phoebe asked for the container.” Bonnibel opened the fridge and the lasagna was there, the container was almost empty.

“Oh right, let me transfer that.” Marceline transferred the lasagna to another container and washed Phoebe’s container afterwards. Bonnibel was there just watching Marceline in silence as she did so. The silence did not last long as Bonnibels phone beeped, indicating that there is a new message.

It was Hunson’s assistant telling her the location and time of their meeting.

“Hey, who’s that?” Marceline asked right behind her. She didn’t notice that she was already done drying the container

“I’m meeting someone.” Bonnibel answered and immediately shoved her phone to her pocket. Marceline won’t like it if she found out that she’s been in contact with Hunson.

“Like a date?” Marceline squinted her eyes suspiciously on Bonnibel.

“What? Of course not. Why would I be on a date?” Bonnibel scoffed at the idea.

“I don’t know that’s a pretty fancy place and why would you not be on a date?” Marceline shrugged and went to watch television.

“Hey Marcy, I’m not dating anybody okay? I told you I like you didn’t I?” Bonnibel assured Marceline.

“Okay but that doesn’t mean we’re dating right?”

“Hey, Marcy don’t worry. I’m not dating anyone okay? And I’m not going to. I’m waiting for you.” 

“Yeah, while we are in this subject. What the fuck is phase 1? Please just tell me.” Bonnibel can’t help but laugh at Marceline’s desperation. But she though that maybe it was really time to tell her that she’s been going crazy about nothing.

“Well, I remembered Jake talking about the phases of his life and it was the first thing that came to mind.”

“So?” Marceline gestured her to continue.

“So it means, you’re back in the beginning. Telling me that I don’t have a say in your life hurt me a lot. You have to prove yourself to me; show me that you really trust me Marcy.”

“I do trust you. Every time you cook, I trust you with my life.” Bonnibel punched her shoulders playfully. “You’re a jerk Marcy.” She said as she hugged her sideways. She can hear Marceline’s heartbeat rapidly increasing and she decided to tease her about it. “Why are you nervous, Marcy?” she hugged her tightly.

“No I’m not.” Marceline said and pulled away. “So who are you meeting anyway?” It was Bonnibel’s turn to be nervous.

“Promise me you won’t be mad.” Marceline gave her a reassuring smile and so she told her about Hunson’s call.

“Can I come with you?” Marceline didn’t know why she asked to come. She wasn’t ready to face her father, more conflicts may rise and it may just completely rip them apart farther than they already are yet somehow, Bonnibel’s cerulean eyes manage to keep her calm as if saying that everything will be okay.

“Marce, you don’t have to do this I got everything under control. I am not requiring you to come.” They were inside Marceline’s car and Bonnibel is making sure that Marceline isn’t doing this because she feels obliged to do so. “No Bon, I figure it might be the time that my _father_ and I talk.”

Marceline got out and opened the door for Bonnibel despite telling her not to. “Are you really certain of this, Marceline?” concern was written all over Bonnibel’s face and it gave warmth to Marceline’s heart. “Yes, Bon. Let’s go?” Marceline offered her hand to Bonnibel and the two of them approached Hunson hand in hand.

“Hello Bonnibel, and Marceline what a surprise. Have a seat.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blanche is Breakfast Princess and I am not very creative with names so I used Blanche since it literally means white and I've decided that Bubblegum is not Bonnibel's surname.


End file.
